Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Glitch in the System
by General Blaze
Summary: When the culdesace gang gets sucked into Metal Arms Glitch in the System, they will have to beat the game to get out. Rated for the games language and violince.DISCONTINUED
1. The Game

Hello! I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy or Metal Arms Glitch in the System.

I also don't own anything else in this story but the story line.

Hope you like my first fic! (Please go easy on me!)

* * *

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Glitch in the System

It is a beautiful day in the cudisac. The Birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the kids are bored

out of there minds (Wasn't expecting that huh? ). Everyone is sitting on the curb, trying to think

of something to do. Eddy is pondering on a new scam. Double-D is reading SCIENCE MONTHLY for

the hunderth time. Ed is nowhere to be seen. Sarah and Jimmy are playing dolls on the lawn. Nazz is

watching Kevin flex his 'mussels'. Rolf is eating beets. And Jonny is humming a rather annoying tune

over and over.

After listening to Jonny's tune for the 30th time, Eddy finnally snaps.

EDDY: "AAARRRGGGHHH! (Everyone jumps in suprise) I can't stand it anymore! I'm bored to

death! Mr. and Mrs. Smurf (AKA Sarah and Jimmy) are playing dolls, Jonny won't shut up,

and Ed is nowhere to be seen!"

KEVIN: "Shut up Dorky! All of us are bored. And as for Ed, he can get carried away by a dump

truck for all I care."

SARAH: "He's at Funco Land with mom, getting a new game for his PS2."

DOUBLE-D: "I wonder what game he's getting..."

SARAH: "Probobly God of War. He's been talking about it ever since he saw it in Game Informer."

ED: "Nuh-Huh Sarah!"

EDDY: "(Surprised) Ed! Where'd you come from!"

ED: "Blame my parents Eddy!"

DOUBLE-D: "So Ed, did you get God of War?"

ED: "No, mom wouldn't let me (T.T). (Brightens up) But I did get this! (Pulls a game out of his

pocket).

DOUBLE-D: "( Reads game title.) Metal Arms Glitch in the System."

KEVIN: "Never heard of that game before."

EDDY: "Well then, let's go to Ed's house and play the game!"

DOUBLE-D: "Eddy! Be patient!"

EDDY: "Later guys!"

A few seconds later, Kevin gets up and follows Eddy And Ed.

NAZZ: "Kevin, where are you going?"

KEVIN: "Going to Ed's house. Anything is better than staying here all day."

NAZZ: "Well then wait for us!"

As the rest of the kids follow Ed to his house, dark clouds begin to form in the sky. Thunder

begins to rumble as the last of the kids enter Ed's house.

* * *

DUM-DUM-DUMM! Cliff hanger! So, did you like it? Please R&R 


	2. It's Play time

Chapter 2

Game Time

A minute after the kids entered Ed's house, it imidiatly started to rain heavly. When they entered Ed's room (A.K.A, THE ROOM OF UNIDENTEFIED FUNGI, INSECTS, AND OTHER DISGUSTING AND TOXIC THINGS) they found Ed and Eddy setting up the PS2. However, because Ed was, well, Ed, he had mistaken the power cord for a piece of spaggetti (That's Ed for ya) and Eddy was making a futile atempt at stoping Ed from devorering the important piece of equiptment.

Eddy: ED! Stop it! You are trying to eat the power core for Pete's sake!

Ed: (Has a REALLY hungry look on his face and drooling at an alarmin rate) Silly Eddy! Thats a yummy piece of spaggetti and meatballs! (Begens to drool even more as he struggles to get out of Eddy's grip)

As the others stare at Ed, slitly desturbed by his behavior, Sarah walks up to Ed to make a succesful attempt at stoping Ed (I suggest you cover your ears).

Sarah: (Puts on here cutest smile) Oh Ed?

Ed: (Looks at Sarah) Yes oh Demented but Cute little sister of mine?

Sarah: Why are you TRYING TO EAT THE PS2 POWER CORD!

Ed: Silly Sarah, thats not a power cord, thats a piece of spaggetti! (Grins stupidly)

Sarah: (Grabs Ed's neck and starts to shake him) IF YOU EAT THAT CORD I'M GONNA TELL MOM! (Lets go of Ed and he falls to the ground with an "Ouch!") So don't eat it okay?

Ed: (Now scared) Y-y-yes S-s-sarah. I won't-t-t-t eat t-t-the cord-d-d.

Ed then plugs the cord into the PS2. Then he pluged the other end into the wall.

One thing about Ed's T.V. It just so happens that his T.V. has an antena. And his antena is mad of metal. Now, like I mentioned earlier, it was storming outside when the kids decided to play Metal Arms Glitch in the System. Like most storms, this one has thunder and lightning. Now as we all know, metal conducts electricity. Also, T.V. antenas make good lightning antenas as well. Put two and two together, and you got yourself a house without power. However, Ed's T.V. antena only connects to his T.V. And his PS2 is connected to his T.V. This could be trouble.

Ed then turned the PS2 on. Opening the disk reader thingy, he put in Metal Arms Glitch in the System. After watching the Logos for the video game companys who developed the game (Swinging Ape Studios, Serria, and Vivendi Universal Games) The main menu appered with a statue of the main carictor, Glitch in the backround.

Ed: Wow! This is so cool!

Edd: I must admit the graphics are impresive, and the music seems to be very good.

After Ed choose single player mode he created his profile and prepared to start the game. However, just as he was about to slecet 'Start Mission' a bolt of lightning hit the T.V. antena creating a loud 'BANG!'.

Kevin: What the heck was that!

As the kids wondered what that noise was, the electricity from the lighting traveled down the cord to the T.V. When it reached the television, it began to travel down the cord leading to the PS2. When it reached the consle, the surge of electricity stired up something inside the game. Then, the T.V. started to glow a bright light as a small wind started to stir up in the room.

Edd: Um, guy's, look at the televison

Ed: COOL! My T.V. has never done this before!

As they spoke, the wind started to pick up in speed. Soon posters and models were flying around the room. Then, all of a sudden, the wind started to head into the televison. As the wind started to pick up speed, Jimmy began to slid into the T.V.

Jimmy: SARAH! HELP!

Sarah: JIMMY!

But it was to late. In one swift and sudden motion, the wind speed went to hurricane-like speeds. All of the kids were immideitly picked up and sent flying into the T.V. As the kids flew into the T.V., They screamed if pure horror and supprise. The last kid suck into the was Ed. As he went into the T.V., He had one last thought.

Ed: _Take me Bacon Men, and suck the marrow from my bones!_

Yeah...Anyway, when Ed dissapered into the televison, the T.V. screen turned black, and the only evedince of the kids being in the room was the PS2, which was still on, and still playing Metal Arms Glitch in the System

End chapter 2


End file.
